Truth
by jooorrdyn
Summary: This is my first story, so don't be too critical, but I do need some criticism, so it's welcomed. This takes place right where the summer finale left off. And yes, I do ship Jasey, but I ship Rizzles more and my heart was being pulled towards that direction.
1. Chapter 1

Maura looked at her with shock and heartbreak written on her face, but Jane didn't even seem to notice. How could she, anyways? She was so blinded by Casey. Maura tried to ignore the lump in her throat and to hold back the tears. She didn't say a word to Jane, she just walked away.

"Excuse me," Maura said, kindly moving her way throughout the nursing home, trying to find a restroom.

Jane followed Maura with confusion. They both reached the restroom and Maura just lost it, not even knowing Jane was there.

"Maura, did you really get attached to your former mob-boss grandfather that fast?" Jane asked.

Maura looked up, stunned.

"You followed me?" Maura practically yelled.

"Well, obviously..." Jane regret saying that immediately. She didn't want to make Maura feel worse.

"Just leave, Jane. Please," Maura begged. She just needed to be alone.

"Maura, you can come visit your grandfather. He'll be here." Jane didn't think she would be this upset over this situation.

"It isn't about him, Jane! It's about you." Maura just let it out. She had to say it.

"What do you mean _about me_?" Jane said, confused.

"It's about you. You and Casey. I could keep hiding my feelings and I could pretend to be happy, but you know I can't. I just can't anymore. You know me, Jane. Better than anyone else, so I don't see how you haven't noticed that.. That I love you. You're all I've had for a long time. I'm glad you're happy with Casey, but do you not see what he's doing to you? He leads you on and you're blinded by him," Maura said choking back more tears.

Jane couldn't say anything. All of her thoughts were mixed up and she showed no emotion. What she was feeling inside couldn't be shown. She just stared at Maura as she collapsed onto the floor. Through the tears and heartbreak, Maura Isles finally broke.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane walked over and squatted down in front of Maura. She knew Maura must have been extremely upset because, well, she's sitting on a restroom floor. Jane gently grabbed Maura's chin and moved her head up. She pushed her hair out of the way and just looked at her. Even with the red, swollen eyes, she still managed to look beautiful.

"Maura.. Maura.. Open your eyes. Please look at me," Jane said as kindly as she could. Maura gave up trying to stay mad at Jane and opened her eyes.

"Jane, I'm so sorry for that. I'm so, so sorry.." Maura couldn't keep the tears from coming once again. Jane just put her hand on the side of Maura's face and looked at her.

"Don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for. We all have feelings. I just never expected to hear that from you.." Jane said, not sure of her words. Maura looked at her again and Jane could see the pain in her eyes. She knew there was something between her and Maura, but she couldn't figure it out. Things were finally working with Casey and now this.. Maybe this is a sign that it just isn't meant to be.

"Maura, I know we're having a moment and all, but I think we should go back out there," Jane said, hoping Maura wouldn't get even more upset with her.

"Yeah, right, okay. Let me get cleaned up," Maura said, grabbing Jane's offered hand as she stood up. Jane watched as Maura rolled out some paper towels and wet them to clean her face, but Maura stopped and just let her face fall into the damp towel. Jane's heart sank as she seen Maura's petite figure shudder. She didn't know what to do, so she just walked over to Maura and wrapped her arms around her, hoping it would make her feel better. Maura just leaned into the hug and tried to stop crying.

"I love you, Jane. I'm so sorry if I made this.. Awkward. I couldn't hold it in and I just..."  
"Maura, stop," Jane said as she pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "You aren't making anything awkward. I do love you. I'm just.. I don't know about my feelings right now. I know there's something here, but I'm not sure what. I don't want you upset with me or yourself. I hate to see you upset."  
Maura just looked at her and smiled through the drying tears.  
"I'm fine, really. I just want to go home, okay?" Maura said, showing no emotion. Now Jane was even more worried. _Why can't I do anything right?_ Jane thought to herself as they walked out of the restroom.

•

As Jane dropped Maura off at home, she kept asking if she could stay but Maura kept saying no. She just wanted and needed to be alone right now.

As soon as Maura walked into her house, she fell onto the sofa and just let the tears come. She didn't understand why she felt this way. She kept thinking about Jane and how she reacted after what she told her. She didn't know what to do. She felt like an idiot, and that doesn't happen often. The thoughts and feelings of today rushed over her as she cried herself to sleep.

•

"Maura! Maaaaura!" Jane yelled as she came through the door bright and early Monday morning. "Maura, where are- Oh, good morning," Jane said to Maura, surprised to find her on the couch.

"Good morning, Jane," Maura said while still waking up.

"Hey, how are you?" Jane asked, hoping she was feeling better, knowing that yesterday's events were, well, unusual.

"Better," Maura replied as she stood up from the couch.

"So, are you going to work today?" Jane asked hesitantly. She wanted Maura to go to work, but she didn't want to make her feel more awkward or worse.

"Yes. I'm about to get ready," Maura answered while slowly walking towards her bedroom. "Okay, well I'm going to go on because I want to get an early start this morning. Bye!" Jane said, darting out of the door. Maura couldn't even say bye before she seen the door shut behind Jane. _I've ruined everything_, Maura thought as she walked into her bedroom to get ready for this long, dreadful day.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane felt bad for leaving Maura like that, but she just couldn't be around her right now. She felt like if she was around her, Maura would feel worse and she didn't want that. Jane cared about her a lot. That was obvious, but she just didn't know how she felt in, you know, _that_ way. She wanted to talk to Maura about it, but she didn't know how to say what she wanted to say. Jane didn't realize that there could be something between them until Maura said what she said.

Jane was out of it all day. She was slowly working up the courage to tell Maura how she felt, but then she kept thinking about Casey.. _Well, if I truly loved Casey with all of my heart, I wouldn't be conflicted,_ Jane thought, trying to make sense of this. _How will I tell Casey? How will I tell Maura? What do I do?_  
Jane's thoughts were interrupted as Maura walked into the break room.  
"Oh, hello Jane," Maura said, trying to make it less-awkward.  
"Hey, Maura. I was just thinking about you," Jane said, wishing she had stopped at 'hey, Maura.'  
"Really?" Maura said a little too excited. She didn't even try to hide it though and just sat down across from Jane. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then Jane broke the silence.

"So, Maura.. I was uh, thinking that maybe we could, you know, talk later?" Jane tried to make this a normal conversation, but she just felt like she was trying too hard to not make it awkward.  
"Yes, of course," Maura said in her usual upbeat tone.  
Jane looked at her and smiled. "Okay, I'll come by when I get off," Jane said.  
"See you then," Maura said, getting up from the table. "Bye Jane."  
"Bye Maura."  
_Well that's a start,_ Jane thought, smiling to herself. _This might work._

Jane pulled up at Maura's around 10:30 that night. She had gotten off earlier, but she just drove around thinking about what she was going to say to Maura, but mainly trying to avoid going home to Casey. _This is it_, Jane said to herself as she stepped out of the car. _God, I hope I don't screw this up._  
She walked up to Maura's door and knocked three times. A few seconds later, the door swung open to reveal a pajama dressed Maura. Jane stepped into the house and Maura shut the door quietly behind her.  
"Can I get you a beer?" Maura asked, walking towards the fridge. Jane figured this would be easier with some beer in her system, so she said yes and sat down on the couch. Maura walked over and handed the beer to Jane and delicately sat down.  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Maura asked with curious eyes.  
"I.. Uh.. Well, I've been thinking about the other day a lot and I just feel like I should, you know, tell you how I feel too," Jane said with a shaky voice. _Why, Jane? Why are you so stupid? Just tell her how you feel._ Jane's thoughts were a mess and she couldn't think straight.  
Maura leaned closer to her and just looked at her. She studied Jane and knew she wasn't going to just announce her feelings. Maura just started talking to make her more comfortable.

"So, Jane. I've been embarrassed to be around you since I told you. I felt like an idiot, and you know that doesn't happen often. I just feel like I shouldn't have told you. I feel like it has ruined whatever we had. It seems like I've made you uncomfortable and I don't want that at all. If you don't feel that way, just tell me, Jane. I won't feel bad. I won't talk to you if it makes you feel weird. Just tell me," Maura pleaded. She just wanted the truth. Jane was her whole world, but she wasn't going to tell her that.  
All of Jane's thoughts finally came together and her mind cleared up. "Maura, I do love you. I really do. You know I'm not good at this feeling stuff, but I'm trying. It was hard for me to put all of my thoughts into words. I didn't want you to think I was uncomfortable, because I'm not. You telling me how you felt made it easier for me, because, well, I love you, Maura. You're my world." Jane finally got it out. She finally told Maura exactly how she felt. She finally felt at peace, but she couldn't help but feel the pang of guilt rising up in her as she did what she did. She was still with Casey, but that didn't stop her from leaning in to kiss Maura. And that's how it all began.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura didn't pull away. All of her thoughts just floated away as she fell into Jane's arms. She moved herself onto Jane as the kiss deepened. Maura didn't know where to go with this. She's been with a woman before, but this is different. She didn't know what Jane wanted. Maura pulled away and sat up on Jane's lap. Jane looked at her with a longing in her eyes.  
"Do you want to do this, Jane?" Maura asked with concern obvious in her voice.  
"I just want you. All of you," Jane said, pulling Maura back onto her and enveloping her into the deep kiss they just cut short. Jane moved her hands over Maura's back and then to her legs. Maura wanted her, but she didn't want to push Jane, so she just let her take control. Maura got chills as Jane rubbed her hand over her inner thigh. Their need for each other was strong. Maura moved closer into Jane and deepened the kiss even more. Maura knew she was nervous, so she guided Jane's hand further up her thigh. Jane smiled to herself as Maura groaned into her mouth. Chills spread across Maura's body as she fell back onto the couch. Jane took her shirt off slowly and Maura wished she would hurry. She just wanted her back. She already missed the taste of Jane in her mouth. It seemed like an eternity to Maura when she finally kissed her again. Jane reached down to the bottom of Maura's dress and slowly lifted it up over her head. Maura helped her get the dress off and then fumbled to undo Jane's belt. She pulled away from Maura and told her not to.  
"What are you doing?" Maura asked, wishing they could continue. She wanted Jane so bad.  
"This is about you, Maura," Jane answered. She didn't even give Maura time to argue as she kissed her again. Her trembling hands sliding down Maura's warm, goose-bump covered stomach. Maura leaned more towards Jane and groaned into her mouth as she slid into her. Jane knew she liked it, so she continued. Maura's groans got louder as she grabbed Jane's back and pulled herself up closer to her. Jane let her mouth fall to Maura's neck and kissed her gently, leaving her with chills. Maura returned the favor and brought her mouth up to Jane's neck. Jane felt her gentle touch and it sent chills down her back. Maura started to suck on her neck and left three little hickey's on her collarbone. Maura wrapped her hands in Jane's hair and pulled when she went deeper inside her. She groaned out in pleasure and Jane just smirked to herself, knowing Maura liked it. Jane stopped kissing her and slowly got up off the couch.  
"What are you doing?" Maura asked. She was enjoying this.  
"We're going to the bedroom."


	5. Chapter 5

Jane woke up to find Maura asleep on her stomach. She lied there for a while and then tried to get up without waking Maura, but that didn't work.

"Jane?" Maura barely got out.  
"Morning, Maura," Jane said while getting up and walking towards the bedroom door.  
"Where are you going?" Maura asked with her eyes barely open.  
"I've got to go home. I never called Casey last night and.."  
"Don't you think he would've called?" Maura interrupted.  
"He probably fell asleep or something.." Jane said, trying to reassure not only Maura, but herself.  
"Okay, Jane. Call me later," Maura said. She wanted Jane to stay, but apparently that isn't what Jane wanted.

Jane practically ran out the door to her car.

_I can't believe I.. I cheated on Casey, but I love Maura.. And Casey. I don't know what to do._ Jane's thoughts were everywhere during the whole drive. When she finally arrived at home, her nerves were torn. She was so scared to see Casey. _What am I going to say to him? How can I lie to him?_

She slowly walked up the steps and unlocked the door. Jo Friday greeted her as she walked in, and then Casey came around the corner.  
"Ah, there you are," He said with not even one hint of worry in his voice.  
"Hey," Jane said, relieved he didn't immediately ask anything.

She walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Where have you been?" Casey asked.  
"Uh, I stayed at Maura's last night. She wasn't feeling good. Sorry I didn't call," Jane said, hoping he didn't noticed the lie.  
"Okay," he said. He kissed her gently and she kissed him back. He stepped back into the kitchen to get some water.

"So, what do you want to do today baby?" Casey asked.  
"I haven't really thought about it," she answered. All she wanted to do was lie down.  
"Oh okay. Well let me know if-" Casey stopped his sentence as he looked over at Jane. He looked mortified.  
"What? What's wrong?" Jane asked, confused.  
"What is that on your collarbone?"  
_  
What is on my collarbone? What is he talking about?_

"Jane. What's on your collarbone?!" Casey raised his voice higher. Jane had never heard him get that loud with her.  
Jane walked over to the hallway mirror to find three little hickey's trailing her collarbone.  
"Oh, that. I uh.. Uh. A perp hit me the other day and it left that." Jane said, hoping he would believe her.  
_  
Why? Why did I let Maura do this?_

"Yeah, sure. Those are hickey's, Jane. And they aren't from me. I would remember leaving them." Casey was mad. Madder than mad.  
Jane walked over to him and tried to kiss him. She just wanted him to forget, but he pushed her away and went towards the door.  
"What are you doing?" Jane yelled.  
"I'm leaving, Jane. I can't do this," he yelled back.

Jane couldn't help but cry. She hated to cry in front of people, especially Casey.  
"So you're just going to leave? Go ahead. That's what you're best at," Jane said through tears.  
"Don't you dare go there with me, Jane Rizzoli. I've left before because of my job. That doesn't mean I left because of you."  
Jane didn't know what to say to him. She just stood there in tears as Casey walked out. He left her.

Jane was a wreck all day. She just walked around her house, helpless. She wanted Casey to come walking back through the door and to say that everything is okay. _He didn't even give me a chance. He just left. It's like he didn't even care about me. Did I mean anything to him at all? I mean, I guess I did since he got so mad over the situation._

It was around midnight when Jane heard a soft knock at the door. She got up off the couch and slowly walked towards the door. _Please be Casey. Please be Casey_. She swung open the door to find Maura.

"Oh, hey," Jane said rudely.  
"Have you been crying?" Maura asked, ignoring the rude greeting she just got.  
Jane ignored her and sat back down on the couch.  
"Jane? Are you okay?" Maura didn't know what else to say. "Is it Casey? What's wrong?"  
Jane looked up at her. "Casey left, Maura."  
"What? So you aren't marrying him? Is that why he left?" Maura asked. She was hopeful, but also upset to see her best friend like that.  
"I don't have a choice now. He seen this," Jane said, pointing at the distinctive marks trailing her collarbone.  
"Oh," was all Maura could get out.  
"Yeah. I don't think I can do this, Maura. I do love you, but I love Casey too. I don't want to hurt you."

Maura managed a smile as she sat down on the couch next to her.  
"Jane, you aren't going to hurt me. I love you too much. I just wish we wouldn't have done what we did last night, because apparently it didn't mean all that much.." Maura trailed off.  
"It did. I just.. I'm upset over Casey. Don't let that confuse you. I loved last night," Jane said, trying to hide the smirk on her face. She was glad Maura was here to make her feel a little better.  
"Oh, really?" Maura said, partly amused and partly surprised.

Jane wanted to kiss her so bad, but then again she didn't. She wished Maura would make the first move, because Jane just didn't have the strength right now. She just needed Maura's touch to let her know that she'd be okay. And just like Maura read her mind, Jane's need was satisfied as Maura leaned in and kissed her. It was a deep, passionate kiss, but it was soon interrupted as Jane heard the door fly open.

There stood a teary-eyed Casey.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is short and sweet. I just wanted to give you all something to "hold you over", because chapter 7 will take me a little bit, but not too long. **

_It had been a month since Casey walked in on mine and Maura's kiss. I still get upset over the fact that he won't be coming back for a while, but I've learned to deal with it. To this day though, I just can't get that scene out of my head. Casey yelling, Maura jumping up, me crying. Maura was so scared. She wasn't sure what Casey was capable of, and I felt pretty helpless knowing that I wasn't sure either. I felt like I had to protect Maura, so that's what I did. _

_ I had never seen Casey violent, ever, but I did that night. He grabbed my arm and pushed me onto the couch and went for Maura. I remember jumping up and grabbing Casey and he started yelling horrible things at us. One thing I will never forget was him saying that it was a disgrace that someone as beautiful as me would kiss a woman. I forced back the tears as we yelled at each other. I felt so bad knowing that Maura was watching every second of this. I just wanted her to leave so she wouldn't get upset, but for some odd reason, I felt safe with her there. He told me that he wasn't going to marry me and that he would be back the next day to get his things._

_ I was heartbroken, but as he walked out that door, I felt so relieved. That's when I knew Maura was the one. She was the one I wanted and I felt so bad for basically leading her on, but I finally realized that I loved her more than anything. _

Jane just wanted today to be over. It was just one of those days where she wanted to be left alone. Maura was the only person that she wanted to be with.

As far as she knew, no one but Casey knew about her and Maura yet, and she wanted it to stay that way. She loved Maura, but she felt like everyone would judge them.

Jane looked up at the clock. _3:00 pm.. Are you kidding me? I just wish something would happen so I wouldn't have to sit here and hear this damn clock tick. _Jane just decided to go down to Maura's office.

Maura greeted her with the most sincere smile. "Well, hello Jane. What a nice surprise."  
"Hey, Maura," Jane didn't even try to hide that Maura made her smile. _  
_"So what brings you down here?" Maura asked.  
"I don't know. I was just so bored up there. There's nothing going on and I mean _nothing."  
_"Oh, well I'm glad you came to see me."  
Jane smiled. "Of course."

_Things haven't really changed between Maura and I since Casey left. We've gotten closer, and I'm extremely thankful for that, but that's about all that has changed. We've slept together a few times, wow that still feels weird to think about, and we've talked a lot more about feelings, which is good and bad at the same time. _

_She's made me a better person and I'm so happy now. I still have my days, but having Maura makes the day a little brighter. Her smile is the most perfect thing in the world. She's the reason why I kept going after Casey left. She's the reason why I keep going at all. _

"What are you in such deep thought about over there?" Maura asked with a smirk, hoping it was her that was on Jane's mind.  
"Oh, nothing," Jane replied, kind of forgetting Maura was there.  
"Sure," Maura said as she inched closer to Jane. "What's on your mind?"

Maura reached Jane and stood right in front of her face.

"You," Jane said with a smile.  
"Well that's always good," Maura said, leaning into Jane.  
Jane stopped her and Maura knew why. They were at work and Jane was still a little nervous and paranoid about people finding out.  
"We can finish this later," Jane said with a smirk as she left Maura's office.

_God, I love that woman. _Jane couldn't help but smile like an idiot as she walked away. 


End file.
